shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raleigh Gallus
|ocupation= |epithet= }} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Raleigh Gallus '(ローリー・ガルス Rōrī Garusu) is one of the most promising Marines of the new generation. He's revered for being one of the only marines of origin. Sporting a iron-willed determination he's quickly worked his way up to the position of a , commandeering a personal ship 'Aloha Oe. Boasting impeccable physical abilities and a natural talent in Haki since childhood, he's been shunned by other Skypedians as The Child Beast (子供ビースト Kodomo bīsuto) and forced into the most inhospitable parts of Skypedia to fend for himself. However, Raleigh managed to leave the island in his early teens and enlisted into the Marines where Garp stumbled upon the rebellious boy and not only trained him in the proper use of his innate abilities, but also showed him something he's never knew before: hospitality and self-restraint. Appearance Raleigh is still a rather young Marine, being in his early twenties, but already he has the voluptuous physique of an athletic veteran. He's humongous for not only is he tall but his physical bulk naturally gives him a very intimidating presence, almost like a pseudo-Haki. Similarily to his mentor Garp, even Raleigh has a highly muscular upper body with prominent pectoral, bicep, tricep, forearm and shoulder musculature. However, he also boasts a very chiseled legs of athletic disposition. As a former Skypedia tribesman, his body is also decorated with tribal tattoos which are veiled most of the time by his clothes. Due to this it remains unknown how or where these tattoos are stationed, but it's been hinted that they cover most of Raleigh's upper back. Facially, Raleigh's head is oval in shape but sports a highly defined square jawline and an outstanding chin. The most eccentric trait on his head must be his rebellious hair cut as he keeps his raven hair short with enlongated sideburns and a bright red mohawk running high above his scalp. Moreover, he has rather thick eyebrows which he keeps in a permanent frown, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. His general attire is very militant and straightforward. Each piece of his clothing is worn with a purpose first and fashion preference second. Overall, his garb is certainly reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest - a top of the line hitcoat - and dark green camo pants draped with belts and ammo, and crye black military boots that match his vest. His whole being is covered in various bandoliers and pouches containing various paraphernalia such as grenades. He also dons a brawny shoulder-pad with thick studs sticking from it over his left shoulder. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style. Swordsmanship If character uses a sword. Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Marine Captain Category:Marine Category:Marines Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Haki User Category:Fishman Jujutsu Users Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Superhuman Strength